


greyfeather

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anniversary, Backstory, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Family, Future Fic, Ice Skating, M/M, Sleepovers, Victuuri Week 2017, kuroo is scared of giant poodles, life is good, victuuri are married af, victuuriweek, what up mob psycho reference, yaku is a figure skating otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day Five: Domesticity“Yuuri? As in Katsuki? Lev’s dad is a former internationally-acclaimed pro figure skater?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a Russian translation thanks to the lovely [gingerminded](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded)! Read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5389823).

Kuroo likes to think he’s a man of valour. He’s faced formidable opponents on the court, tackled university admission forms and scholarship applications, and survived being Bokuto’s best friend since elementary school. In his eighteen years of life he’s never backed down from a challenge, always ready to face each daunting obstacle in the eye.

Still, that is one _giant_ poodle.

“Aww, it’s pretty cute,” Yaku coos, and Kuroo gives him a glare screaming _traitor_ that he never notices because he’s too busy petting the monstrous ball of fluff.

“Hey, watch it!” he laughs as the canine licks his face happily, covering his cheeks with doggy slobber Kuroo wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole.

“Careful _senpai_ , I think he’s trying to eat you!” he hears Inuoka quip, and he secretly thinks that there’s actually a whole lot of plausibility to that statement.

“Nah, Makkachan wouldn’t hurt a fly. She just likes you a lot!” Lev says with a grin as he whistles a note, then opens his arms to receive the exuberant animal bounding towards him with tongue lolling out. He sits back onto the ground with a thud, ruffling its curly fur and mashing its face between his hands.

“He must be the terror of your ice rink if this is what he’s like around your customers,” Kuroo says only half-jokingly.

“Actually Makkachan’s a her! And she doesn’t come to the rink that often, only when my parents take her along for their skating classes. Besides, she’s usually pretty shy around strangers,” Lev explains before he swings an arm around Inuoka and Shibayama each. “Come on, let’s go drop our stuff off at the lockers!”

And off the first-years go, the hellhound following hot on their heels.

Kuroo adjusts the strap of his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “Is it just me or is he even more hyper than he usually is today?”

“You know he’s always wanted to go on an outing with the team ever since he saw the snapchats of Karasuno at the funfair that Shouyou sent him, and you said Disneyland was too expensive. So then he brings up the anniversary promotion on ticket prices his family’s ice rink is having and somehow you agreed immediately – of course he’d be over the moon,” Kenma answers without looking up from his gaming device.

“Well, a 50% discount is a 50% discount,” Kuroo says with a shrug. “Just keep Cerberus away from me and I won’t end up sliding on my butt across the ice while trying to escape. And put that game away, this is supposed to be quality team bonding time!”

“Mm,” Kenma replies noncommittedly as his fingers fly over the buttons at breakneck speed, only coming to a stop once the game plays a victorious melody. He then stuffs it into his bag before putting it into the locker next to Kai’s.

“Hey Lev, where can we get our skates?” Inuoka asks the Russian boy who’s already lacing up his footwear.

“Hm? Oh yeah, just head over to that counter and ask Axel- _neesan_! Or was it Lutz- _neesan_ working in skate rental today?”

“Is he talking about actual people?” Tora asks Fukunaga in a stage whisper, and the latter only tilts his head questioningly in return.

“Only one way to find out,” Kuroo declares, then leads the rest of the gang to the counter where a young woman with her hair done up in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie beams at them.

“Just put your feet right over here and I’ll get you your size!” she explains as she points at the foot measurement scale below the countertop.

“You don’t sound like you’re from around here,” Kai observes as the second-years are lining up to place their feet on the scale.

“Nope! I’m Kyushu born-and-bred, from Hasetsu on the coast! Lev’s dad is a childhood friend of my parents,” she grins. “Me and my sisters are working here while on our term break, helping Yuuri out during the peak season.”

Yaku freezes in the act of taking his shoe off to measure his foot. “Yuuri? As in _Katsuki_? Lev’s dad is a former internationally-acclaimed pro figure skater?!”

“Both of them, actually. I thought Lev’s looks and family name would be obvious enough,” the woman says with a laugh. “You’ll be needing a size 6, won’t you?”

“Lev has two dads?” Kuroo asks Yaku later as they’re sitting side by side on the benches while putting on their skates. “I thought he had a Russian mother?”

“Idiot, since when has he ever mentioned having a mother? Haven’t you heard him rambling about his _chichi_ and his Papa all the time during extra practice? Or were you such a slave driver that he’s passed out cold too often to talk your ear off about his family?” Yaku clips the buckle on his rented skates shut, then leans against the wall with a groan. “I’m such a dumbass – how many Japanese-Russian gay couples did I think there were in the entire country?! And Loop- _neesan_ is right, even a preschooler could find out about his surname and stupid silver hair and put two and two together! His family even owns an _ice rink_ for crying out loud!”

“Wait, who’s Loop- _neesan_?”

“The woman at the skate rental counter. Learn to read employee tags, why don’t you?” Yaku presses the back of his hand to his forehead. “I still can’t believe that giant oaf is related to Yuuri and Victor Katsuki and I never even suspected. Then again, who would’ve thought his clumsy ass came from a family of figure skaters?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but he sure looks like he comes from one right now,” Kuroo says as he points to the middle of the rink where Lev is doing a Biellman spin while the rest of the Nekoma volleyball team gape in awe.

Yaku’s eyes look as if they’re to burst out of his skull. “Of all the - ” he begins to sputter, but before he can finish his sentence a voice calls out, “Lyovochka!”

Lev emerges from his spin and glides towards the side of the rink a few feet away from where Yaku and Kuroo are sitting, and it’s then that they notice the two figures leaning against the boards, the taller man’s arm around the shorter one’s shoulders. They hadn’t attracted any attention previously in their nondescript shirts and pants, but now that he’s looking Yaku can see the silver hair falling over the face of the first and the Japanese team jacket tied around the other’s waist.

“Showing off in front of your friends, huh?” Yuuri Katsuki says with a chuckle. “And which one is the scary libero _senpai_ you’ve been telling us about?”

“Oh, he’s on the benches with my captain over there!” Lev says as he turns to point at Yaku directly, who gulps as the two adults’ gazes fall upon him.

“Hello there, scary libero _senpai_!” Victor Katsuki nee Nikiforov greets with a wave, and Yaku doesn’t know whether he should dig a hole and bury himself in it or push Lev in instead.

* * *

“Just stack them up in the cupboard once they’re dry, thanks!”

“Y-you’re welcome!”

Yuuri supresses a smile as the young volleyball player rubs the inside of a Mickey Mouse mug intently with a dishcloth. They had picked up pizza on their way home from the rink, waving away Kuroo’s protests of splitting the cost among the team, and everyone ended up feasting with their bare hands on the living room floor while watching anime DVDs. There were no plates to clear, but the pizza set came with a free bottle of Pepsi, so it was a good thing they had enough novelty mugs to pass around as Victor pointed out.

“I remember watching reruns of this on TV when I was a kid!” Inuoka’s voice drifted in through the kitchen doorway. “I even dressed up as Mob to a Halloween party, but nobody could figure out whose costume I was wearing!”

“Probably because you look nothing like Mob,” Tora suggested to snickers from the others, with even Yaku joining in as he places the mug next to its Minnie Mouse counterpart.

“Your team seems to get along really well,” Yuuri comments as he hands Yaku a Hello Kitty mug next.

“Yeah, they’re a great bunch. A little boisterous at times, but fantastic all the same.” Yaku smiles down at Kitty’s winking face as he wipes the rim of the mug. “Kuroo led us to Nationals, but he always says he couldn’t have done it without each and every one of us. I kept thinking I’d be glad to be free of that devil once we go our separate ways, but graduation won’t be until two weeks later and I’m already starting to miss him. I’ll miss all of them, really.”

“Even Lev? He always said he caused you so much trouble he was sure you’d delete his contact number the minute you leave for college.”

“Lev should keep his mouth shut more often, it’d do him a lot of good,” Yaku mutters, then jerks his head up hastily. “I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with him not shutting up of course! I just meant it’d be nice if he could – no wait, that came out wrong - ”

“Relax, sometimes I wish he had a silent mode too,” Yuuri assures him with a laugh. “He gets that blabbermouth trait from his Papa – it must be in the Nikiforov genes.”

“Nikiforov…?” Yaku pauses before speaking again. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but… Lev isn’t adopted?”

“He is, but Victor’s actually his biological uncle as well.” Yuuri rinses a Totoro mug, then passes it to Yaku’s waiting hands. “Victor’s sister died a few hours after childbirth from complications in her immunity system; her HIV test had come back positive half a year earlier, which was why her husband left her and their daughter. She’d hadn’t gotten tested since returning from university overseas, so Alisa and Lev were suspected of being carriers - which basically ensures a lifetimes of stigma in Russian society. That’s why we brought them to Japan after the Grand Prix Final that year, raising them in Hasetsu while training for the rest of the season.”

“That was Victor- _san_ ’s last Grand Prix appearance, right?”

“Yeah, he turned to full-time coaching the next year. At first his only student was me, but Kenjirou- _kun_ decided to sign a contract with him after the one with his old coach expired.”

“I know, I’ve watched the footage from Minami- _san_ ’s competitions online!” Yaku scratches the back of his head bashfully. “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve been a huge fan of figure skating since watching the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics when I was young.”

“That’s a pretty early start,” Yuuri chuckles. “I didn’t get into figure skating myself until I was in elementary school, and even then the only skater I paid attention to was Victor.”

“He only has eyes for me even back then,” Victor laughs as he enters the kitchen. “Thanks for helping with the washing up, Yaku-kun – and I hope you don’t hold the ‘scary libero _senpai_ ’ nickname against me,” he adds with a wink.

“Not at all!” Yaku squeaks. “Wow, look at the time, they must be setting up the sleeping bags by now. I’d better go make sure they don’t make a huge mess of it – goodnight Katsuki- _san_ and Katsuki- _san_!” He darts out of the kitchen and is gone in a flash.

“You’ve never heard of the word ‘overkill’, have you?” Yuuri shakes his head in fond exasperation as he puts the last mug away. “If I didn’t know better I would’ve thought you were trying to seduce Yaku- _kun_.”

“And why would I do that when I’m already married to the most gorgeous husband a man could ever ask for?” Victor walks forward to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Besides, I’m not in the habit of using my alluring charms on future sons-in-law.”

“Isn’t it a bit too early to be picking out potential suitors for our children yet? Lev’s barely finished his first year of high school.”

“And growing into a fine young man too, although currently he’s got nothing but volleyball on the brain. Well, that and his beloved Yaku- _senpai_.” Victor hums as he rests his chin on Yuuri’s head. “Makkachan seems to adore him, and even you’ve been getting cosy and sharing family stories with him haven’t you?”

“He brought it up after all, and there wasn’t any reason not to tell him.” Yuuri finishes washing his hands and turns around to nuzzle Victor’s neck. “I guess I just had a feeling we’d be seeing more of him in this house from now on.”

“See? We both think the same,” Victor laughs as he rubs his nose against Yuuri’s to make him giggle. “I think they’ll be good for each other, although it appears that Yaku- _kun_ ’s more of the ‘tough love’ kind, and he’s going off to college soon too. Oh well, if Lev’s Papa can survive his one true love giving him the cold shoulder mere months after dancing drunkenly with him at a banquet I’m sure he can make a long-distance relationship work too – like father like son, right?”

“The course of true love never did run smooth,” Yuuri agrees, then squeals lightly when Victor’s fingers dip under the waistband of his pants. “Hold on champ, where do you think you’re touching?”

“Your fault for being so sexy when you’re quoting English poetry at me.” Victor’s hands knead the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, then move inwards to trace the crevice separating his buttocks until they come to his entrance. He pokes a finger experimentally only to find the rim already wet and willing.

“Ohoho, looks like someone’s been getting frisky.”

“Well, you took so long digging out the novelty mugs with the kids I decided to put the waiting time to good use in the bathroom. Parents are supposed to stay out of the way when there’s a sleepover in the house, right?”

“So this is how you propose we occupy ourselves tonight? I like the way you think, Katsuki- _san_.” Victor’s already got Yuuri’s pants are already pooled around his ankles and a finger in him, stroking the pliant entrance open until shivers are travelling up his husband’s spine. “Shall we continue this in the bedroom then?”

“And who said anything about the bedroom? You’ll have to work for your treat, Katsuki- _san_.” Yuuri cups Victor’s cheeks and tugs his head down gently until his lips are level with the other’s ear. “If you can make me come with your fingers alone, I’ll ride you tonight.”

Victor grins. “Challenge accepted.”

Yuuri leans back against the countertop and cradles his beloved’s head to his chest as another finger is inserted in him, the friction of their scissoring motions against his insides sending delicious pulses of pleasure through his veins. He kisses the whorl located right in the middle of Victor’s scalp where the hair is thinner, and smiles at the indignant exclamation in response.

“ _Yuu_ ri, you know that’s one of my most sensitive spots.”

“I can think of a few other sensitive spots I would rather you be touching,” Yuuri replies, and he can feel Victor’s smirk against the front of his shirt.

“Like this one, perhaps?” he asks as he thrusts his fingers _hard_ , and Yuuri has to bite down on his lip to keep his moan down.

“Aw, why so shy Yuuri- _chan_? Don’t want the kids to see their friend’s dads doing the nasty?” Victor adds another finger and circles them around the perineum, rubbing them over Yuuri’s sweet spot again and again until his foot is thumping against the cabinet under the kitchen sink in ecstasy.

“Or maybe you actually get off on the risk of being discovered? You get aroused by the idea of one of them walking in on us like this? Maybe the captain Kuroo, or that mohawk kid Yamamoto? Or even that kid who looks like Yurio, Kenma I think his name was?” Victor crooks his fingers and smirks as Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin, his breaths dissolving into hard pants that brush against his silver hair from above. “Do you remember that time Yurio caught us in the locker room when he and Otabek were visiting? He swore enough profanities to murder a nun and couldn’t look us in the face for the rest of their stay. I mean, it must’ve been absolutely _scandalous_ to find his favourite katsudon bent over his husband’s knees and rutting into his crotch while getting spanked into next season, right?”

“Victor – stop – going to - ”

“That’s the general idea, love. Now why don’t you come for me like a good boy, Yuratchka?”

“I - !” It’s over in a heartbeat, Yuuri’s release painting white streaks over Victor’s shirt as he grips onto the back of the fabric for dear life. His knees buckle and he crumples into Victor’s arms, swaying tipsily as he’s held up by the waist. Victor lifts him up and sets him on the counter, then grabs a paper towel from the dispenser next to the oven and wets it before dabbing at Yuuri’s naked thighs gingerly.

“You don’t play fair, Victor,” Yuuri complains, but he’s smiling as he places a kiss on Victor’s forehead.

“I know, I’m not above going low if it means I get to watch my husband fuck himself on my dick,” Victor grins. “Though if we were ten years younger I guess I would’ve taken twice as long to complete the task what with your fabulous stamina.”

“Are you calling me old, Victor Katsuki?”

“I’m just saying you’ve aged well, sweetheart.” Victor envelopes his husband in a warm embrace and rests his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Ten years we’ve kept the rink open, huh? That’s ten years we’ve lived in Tokyo, ten years since Lev started school, ten years of the four of us living on our own. Time sure does fly when you’re having fun.”

“It’s not exactly all rainbows and sunshine,” Yuuri laughs. “But yeah, we’ve made it work one way or another.”

“We didn’t do too bad, did we?” Their fingers naturally find each other, intertwining between their bodies. “Thank you for taking care of this family all these years. Alisa and Lev are the people they are today because of your unconditional love and support for them.”

“And yours too, Vitenka. We raised two amazing children together.” Yuuri leaves a light peck on Victor’s cheek, then hooks his legs around the other’s waist. “Now if I remember correctly, I have a certain promise to fulfil in the bedroom don’t I?”

Victor smiles widely. “Then come along then, my lord!” he laughs as he lifts Yuuri bodily and nestles him in his arms while walking out of the kitchen. “Our chambers await.”

* * *

“Lev, is that your dad carrying your other dad down the corridor while he’s clinging to him like a koala bear?”

“Well yeah! Hey _nee-san_ , it’s _chichi_ and Papa!” Lev says excitedly as he turns the phone screen so that his sister can see their parents.

“Hello Alisa! We’ll be heading off to bed now, goodnight everyone!”

“Goodnight Katsuki- _san_!”

“Goodnight _chichi_ and Papa! Anyway _nee-san_ , over here is Fukunaga- _senpai_ and here’s – eh Yaku- _senpai_ , why is your face so red?”

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry today's fic was a few hours late, my mom got hospitalized and had to go visit her)
> 
> If anyone wants to know, Alisa's living in her college dorms but she comes back often to drive the Zamboni at her parents' rink and cheer her little brother on at matches!
> 
> Fun fact: a whole year before YOI aired my friend and I created a Haikyuu!! figure skating/ice hockey AU where Lev is a side character who comes from a family of figure skaters that oppose his dream to play professional ice hockey, but eventually his older brother comes around, helps him persuade their mother and even visits the team at practice. Hinata and the others used to call him Ivan-niisan because clique Russian names, but his actual name was Viktor.
> 
> \- holy shit I’m a fucking psychic -


End file.
